Reine de Cœurs, As de Carreaux
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades" de Dozen and One Stars : Elle est sa Dame Chance et il est son Joker. Ensemble ils composent une main très chaude. Ouais, ils sont deux du genre travaillant pour une full house. Une collection d'individuels one-shots concernant Mamori et Hiruma. (Full House étant un terme de poker)
1. Se faire l'avocat du Diable

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Se faire l'avocat du Diable

* * *

"Mme Yukimitsu ? C'est Mamori Anezaki à l'appareil. Je vais à l'école avec votre fils." Mamori grimaça et écarta le portable de son oreille. Cette femme pouvait avoir une voix très forte et stridente quand elle le voulait. "Ne vous inquiétez pas il est avec moi et il va bien. Vous voyez il a été sélectionné avec moi pour être représentants des avantages académiques de Deimon. Ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute et je suis vraiment désolé de vous causer du souci mais nous avons parlés et rencontrés des gens tout la journée."

"..."

"Vous voulez lui parler ?" Mamori jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit ou Yukimitsu était écroulé au sol. Ce style de course américaine développée pour la Marche de la Mort l'avait rendu trop fatigué pour bouger ne serait-ce que pour répondre à l'appel d'une mère exigeante. "J'ai bien peur que non. Voyez-vous, il travaille sur un discours qu'il doit donner demain matin devant les autres représentants et c'est important qu'il fasse bonne impression. Il y a des dénicheurs de talent..."

"..."

"Oui j'ai dit des dénicheurs de talent. Tous ceux que nous avons rencontrés venaient de très bonnes écoles et certains même d'universités britanniques." Mamori baissa la voix comme si elle disait un secret. "Je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire ça mais certains d'entre eux semblaient très intéressés par Yukimitsu."

"..."

"Merci pour votre compréhension." La manager de Deimon lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement. "Si vous avez le moindre problème ou inquiétude n'hésitez pas à m'appeler à ***. Merci encore pour votre support. Oui, vous aussi. Au revoir."

Mamori se passa une main dans les cheveux et grogna. Elle détestait avoir à mentir à la mère de Yukimitsu mais il avait insisté qu'elle n'aurait pas approuvé l'entrainement sportif -quelle mère saine d'esprit l'aurait ? Il l'avait tant supplié qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plier et d'improviser quelque chose sur l'instant.

Dans la précipitation de se rendre en Amérique il semblait que les parents de beaucoup de joueurs avaient été laissés sur la touche. Aussi la manager des Devil Bats avait-elle prise la responsabilité d'informer toutes les mères et les pères inquiets. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour la sienne. Hiruma et Kurita disaient qu'ils avaient déjà pris soin de tout. Les Frères Ha-Ha n'avaient pas de parents à qui dire quoi que ce soit. La famille de Sena était d'accord avec ça dès qu'ils avaient su que Mamori était là et la mère de Monta était étonnamment relax à propos de toute l'affaire.

L'adolescente aux cheveux auburn glissa son portable dans sa poche et marcha vers là où le reste de l'équipe se trouvait près du feu, essayant de bouger aussi peu que possible tout en essayant de manger le dîner que Mamori avait réussi à assembler. Il y a des jours où elle se sentait plus mère que manager.

En parlant de se sentir comme une mère, Mamori ne trouvait pas son enfant à problèmes. On aurait dit qu'Hiruma s'était une fois encore isolé du reste du groupe. Faisant un rapide détour elle se trouva bientôt devant un quarterback occupé mais visiblement épuisé.

Elle résista à l'envie de pousser un soupir. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il devait aimer souffrir, ses genoux étaient gonflés et rouges puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre des sacs de glace dessus comme le reste du groupe. Attrapant des sacs de glace inutilisés, elle se fraya un chemin vers l'adolescent têtu. Vraiment, si elle n'était pas là pour le forcer à prendre soin de lui qui sait ce qu'il lui arrivera ?

"J'aurais cru que tu aurais appris la leçon." Hiruma leva les yeux pour voir Mamori se pencher et commencer à attacher de la glace autour de son genou. "Un de ses jours tu vas te faire une blessure sérieuse -arrête de bouger ton genou."

Il continua de faire sautiller sa jambe comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Est-ce que tu as appelé les parents des abrutis ?"

"Tiens ton genou immobile." Quand il n'obtempéra pas, elle le força à arrêter de bouger avec sa main tandis que de l'autre elle fixait la glace. "Je viens juste de finir de parler à la mère de Yukimitsu. Elle pense qu'il est à un événement académique avec moi."

Hiruma haussa un sourcil de surprise. "Tu as menti à la mère du foutu crâne d'œuf ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai aimé le faire ou quoi." Mamori se sentit rougit tandis qu'elle finissait avec un genou et s'attaquait à l'autre. "C'est juste qu'il avait l'air si misérable et désespéré que je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi."

Le quarterback de Deimon lâcha un rire frêle.

"Oh la ferme." Mamori tira un coup sec sur le nœud. "Voilà c'est fait. Maintenant tu m'excuseras j'ai à m'occuper des autres."

Hiruma ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main alors qu'il continuait de taper sur son ordinateur. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard il ferma son ordi portable et fit craquer ses doigts. Il fut de nouveau surpris à regarder approcher la seule fille du groupe. Cette fois elle amenait une assiette de nourriture à la place de glace.

"Voilà pour toi." Elle posa l'assiette près de lui et s'assit, mangeant son propre dîner.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bordel ?"

Mamori avala une bouchée de pain. "C'est le dîner et tu es sensé le manger. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour courir demain."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai faim, foutue manager ?" Hiruma fixa l'assiette pleine sans y toucher. Au lieu de ça il continua de parler. "Je ne suis pas l'un de ces foutus gosses dont tu as besoin de t'occuper."

"Tu n'as pas à être grossier." Mamori répliqua un peu sèchement en mangeant. "Je me suis dit que puisque tu n'avais pas encore mangé j'allais t'épargner le voyage et te l'apporter. Mais si tu ne le veux pas je peux le ramener."

Hiruma se saisit de l'assiette avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de la reprendre. "Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche, foutue manager."

Les deux personnes les plus têtues que l'on pouvait rencontré s'assirent côte à côte sans dire un mot. Ils ne se regardaient même pas tandis que leur dîner disparaissait progressivement des assiettes. Cela continua un moment avant que le silence omniprésent agace Mamori et qu'à brûle-pourpoint elle demande :"Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas plus soin de toi ?"

Le regard qu'il lui servit montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de ses capacités mentales. "Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, foutue manager ?"

"Eh bien." Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle refusait de croiser son regard. "Tu sais, un de ces jours tu vas vraiment te faire mal. Et alors quoi ?"

Il haussa juste les épaules et continua de manger. "Je m'occuperai de ça quand ça arrivera. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en préoccuper. C'est un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de nous occuper de ce qui se passe là maintenant."

Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que sa réponse était à la fois logique et presque philosophique. Comme quelque chose tiré d'un biscuit chinois. Depuis quand Hiruma parlait comme un maître zen ? D'accord maintenant elle s'écartait on ne peut mieux du sujet originel. "C'est vrai mais tu dois penser au futur quelque fois. Par ailleurs que t'arrivera-t-il si tu as un accident."

"Je serai blessé."

Franchement pourquoi devait-il être si difficile ? Elle jeta ses mains en l'air. "Honnêtement ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'enquiquine !"

"Je ne pige pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes oignons. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre s'il m'arrive un truc ?" Hiruma lui fit un sourire narquois alors qu'il déposait son assiette ide. "Si tu ne fais pas attention les gens vont se mettre à penser que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Ça n'aide pas non plus que tu essayes de combler les blancs dans mes plans."

La figure de Mamori vira au rose délicat. "Je m'inquiète juste et de plus si je n'aidais pas cette équipe serait un désastre. Tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul."

"Eh bien, arrête. S'inquiéter n'a jamais aidé personne." Hiruma détourna la tête pour faire comme s'il regardait un point à l'horizon. "En plus on a survécu jusqu'à ce que tu débarques alors ce n'est pas comme si on ne peut pas vivre sans toi ou quoi, merde."

Le manager de Deimon souffla un coup et partit avec la vaisselle sale. Elle manqua de remarquer le fait qu'il la suivait du coin de l'œil. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision qu'il remarqua une généreuse portion de tarte à la pomme dans une assiette près de lui. La ramassant il la regarda un moment avant de mordre dedans. "Foutue manager."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Une citation du prochain OS : "...Ils espèrent qu'en faisant des sacrifices et en faisant ce petit truc tribal tu vas accepter de nous aider. Nous l'appelons la Danse-De-L'espoir-Mamori-Sauve-Nous-D'une-Mort-Cer taine."**

**Note de la traductrice : Coucou tout le monde ! Vu que j'ai fini le recueil de Kitake Neru (et celui de Cherry Tiger le mois dernier) je vous présente l'un des recueils d'HiruMamo de l'auteur des "Baisers Volés" ! J'aime cette auteur et j'ai plusieurs fics d'elle en réserve, alors amusez-vous bien ! Bonne semaine à tous et merci encore de me lire et de m'écrire des reviews qui me font continuer. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Mal aisée est la tête sur laquelle repos

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Mal aisée est la tête sur laquelle repose une couronne

* * *

Haruko Inazaki avait un mauvais pressentiment quand sa sœur jumelle, Megumi, décida de transférer de son lycée de filles pour entrer à Deimon. Au lieu de prévenir un malheur il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout, que pouvait-il mal se passer ?

Apparemment beaucoup. A la fin de la journée Megumi avait annoncé être tombée amoureuse et avoir rencontré son futur mari. Haruko était en train de déguster son goûter après les cours, un verre de lait avec des cookies, quand elle avait déclaré que Youichi Hiruma était le seul homme pour elle et s'était mise à déclamer ses qualités. A commencer par sa classe naturelle, son corps de dieu et son futé sens de l'humour.

Haruko ne croyait pas cela possible de recracher un Oreo par les trous de nez mais la nouvelle des plus choquantes le fit revenir sur sa positon.

Après une crise de panique délirante, il fit aussitôt de son mieux pour convaincre Megumi de ne pas fréquenter Hiruma. Il essaya de le lui interdire, de la menacer, de la supplier et de la soudoyer mais elle ne cédait pas. Elle avait grandi dans une maison de garçons et était de ce fait très obstinée. Quand leurs jeunes frères rentrèrent de l'école, Haruko les informa aussitôt de ses plans. Alors tous ensembles ils la supplièrent de changer d'idée. Ça ne marcha pas.

Après ça ils eurent à réfléchir à des méthodes plus créatives mais rien ne pouvait l'arracher à Hiruma.

Puisque la simple pensée d'avoir le démon blond comme f-f-frè..., il n'arrivait même pas à le dire, comme membre de la famille lui faisait faire des cauchemars, l'aîné des frères Inazaki décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait potentiellement les sauver.

* * *

"Anezaki-san tu dois nous aider ! Tu es la seule personne capable de nous sauver !" Il continuait de la suivre dans la salle du club tandis qu'elle rangeait, allant jusqu'à lui donner un coup de main de-ci de-là sans qu'elle le demande. "Tu peux le faire. Je sais que si quelqu'un peut arranger ça c'est toi."

Mamori se saisit d'un balai et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. "Je suis désolée mais tu me surestimes trop."

"Tu te sous-estimes, vraiment !" S'exclama-t-il. "Tout le monde à l'école sait qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre toi et Hiruma ! Tu n'as pas peur de lui tenir tête alors parler à ma sœur c'est rien à côté ! Dis-lui juste qu'il n'est pas le bon pour elle ou un truc du genre ! Qu'il a déjà une petite amie ! Qu'il a un casier judiciaire ! Arrêtes-la je t'en supplie !"

La Manager de Deimon secoua la tête et sortit dehors, disant par-dessus son épaule : "J'aimerais vraiment t'aider. Vraiment mais ce n'est pas ... vraiment ... mon ... ?"

La voix de Mamori s'éteignit tandis qu'elle remarquait ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Il y avait quatre garçons d'âges différents qui faisaient ce qui semblait être une sorte de danse tribale autour de ce qu'elle pensait être une offrande ou semblable. Il y avait même un petit bébé trop jeune pour marcher qui était placé au milieu du cercle sur un rehausseur de voiture. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas danser il imitait les mouvements de main des autres garçons et gargouillait quand ils chantaient.

"Qui sont-ils et que font-ils ?" Demanda la brune des plus confuses.

Les deux plus vieux garçons portaient l'uniforme de Deimon donc elle supposait qu'ils étaient soit en Seconde soit en Première. L'un portait l'uniforme de l'école Mao. Le plus jeune ne portait pas d'uniforme mais faisait exactement comme les autres dans le cercle. Dans un rythme parfait ils marchaient pieds nus en gesticulant et en chantant à mi-voix.

"Ce sont mes petits frères." Haruko lâcha un soupir et se mit à désigner du doigt chaque garçon du plus vieux au plus jeune. "C'est Kenjiro. Il est en Première ici et juste derrière lui est Manzo. Il vient juste d'entrer en Seconde. Ensuite c'est Kazuo. Il est toujours au collège. Le petit ne va pas encore à l'école mais son nom est Toshi. Et enfin, le dernier mais non des moindre, c'est bébé Chokichi."

Les frères ne s'interrompirent pas un seul instant pour montrer qu'ils savaient qu'on parlait d'eux.

"Pourquoi dansent-ils, nom de dieu ?" Mamori essaya de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait au centre du cercle. Aussitôt son regard fut attiré par la petite poupée de paille assise au sommet d'un autel structuré. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle reconnut la poupée. "C'est moi !"

Haruko continua de regarder ses jeunes frères. "Oui... Ils espèrent qu'en faisant des sacrifices et en faisant ce petit truc tribal tu vas accepter de nous aider. Nous l'appelons la Danse-De-L'espoir-Mamori-Sauve-Nous-D'une-Mort-Cer taine."

"Des sacrifices ?" Répéta la manager de Deimon en se rapprochant de l'autel. Effectivement certaines de ses trucs préférés étaient placées décorativement sur ce qui lui semblait être une boîte en carton recouverte d'un mouchoir brodé. Autour de la poupée de paille il y avait des choux à la crème de chez Kariya, un mignon ours en peluche, une belle écharpe faite au crochet et un bracelet fait main. Il y avait même des bougies allumées à droite à gauche. "C'est absolument magnifique mais je ne peux pas les accepter."

L'aîné des Inazaki la regarda avec un air perplexe sur la figure. "Eh bien tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on ne te paye pas."

"Me paye ? Pour quoi ?"

"Pour nous aider à ce que Megumi arrête avec son idée folle qu'Hiruma est son futur mari, bien sûr." Il lui répondit avec un brin de surprise dans la voix. "Tu n'aimes pas ces trucs-là ? On peut t'en avoir d'autres si tu veux."

Mamori secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas les accepter et je ne peux pas vous aider."

"Oui tu peux !" S'écria Haruko tout en lui servant son expression la plus triste, qui était très triste sachant qu'il pensait à comment sa vie serait si Hiruma devenait son beau-frère. Brrr. Il sentit un frisson lui descendre le dos. "Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi alors fais-le pour eux ! Ils sont jeunes et innocents ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça ! Ne les fais pas payer pour les fantasques désillusions de leur grande sœur."

"Hiruma n'est pas si mal." Dit-elle pour la défense du quarterback alors qu'elle le regardait. "Il est bien plus gentil avec toi quand tu le connais mieux."

"Désolé, mais cette histoire de Megumi Hiruma me stresse. Je ne voulais pas l'insulter." L'aîné des Inazaki s'excusa profusément. "S'il-te-plait. Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ?"

Mamori secoua la tête en reculant vers la salle du club. "Je suis navrée mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire."

"Mais..."

"Navrée !" La manager se faufila alors dans le petit bâtiment et ferma à double tour la porte derrière elle.

Il entendit le clic du verrou.

Il regarda avec regret la porte fermée. Avec un soupir Haruko Inazaki retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il les plaça ensuite sur la pelouse à côté des chaussures des autres garçons. Courant autour du cercle il se glissa sans effort dans le circuit naturel qu'avaient développé ses frères. Et puis tous les six, enfin cinq, se mirent à danser avec l'espoir que Mamori change d'idée et les aide.

Dès que Mamori avait fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière elle, elle s'était adossée à l'huis et avait glissé jusqu'à s'asseoir par-terre. Elle pouvait toujours les entendre psalmodier. Pourquoi elle ? D'accord elle s'était habituée aux tendances violentes d'Hiruma mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était sa _gulp_ _petite amie_ ou quoi que ce soit. C'était un grand garçon et il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. S'il voulait sortir avec la seule fille Inazaki c'était son problème.

... Alors pourquoi cette pensée lui retournait l'estomac ?

La manager des Devil Bats secoua ses pensées de son esprit. Ça devait être le poisson qu'elle avait mangé à midi parce que ce n'était certainement pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Hiruma soit dans une relation. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle s'en fichait s'il sortait ou pas avec cette Megumi. Ça ne la concernait pas. Ils pouvaient se marier pour tout ce qu'elle en avait à faire !

Argh. Maintenant elle était malade.

OK donc peut-être que ça l'inquiétait un peu... mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis ! En quelque sorte. C'était naturel de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Et puis parfois les amis devenaient plus que des amis. Mais pas elle et Hiruma ! Ils étaient coéquipiers, amis au mieux ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils changent, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux. Mamori n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir, même se mentir à elle, et à la vérité elle avait un petit, très petit, qui valait à peine le coup de le mentionner, coup de cœur sur le quarterback. Mais c'était juste un coup de cœur ! Une phase dont elle allait se sortir mais dans laquelle elle était toujours pour le moment. Donc avec un soupir défaitiste elle se leva et déverrouilla la porte. Passant la tête par l'embrasure elle appela les frères : "Je vais vous aider mais rentrez ça avant que quiconque ne vous voit."

Les exclamations et les larmes de joie qui jaillirent des garçons pouvaient être entendues à des kilomètres.

* * *

C'était un jour de match que Mamori eut la chance de parler à Megumi. Il semblait que la seule sœur Inazaki s'était désignée elle-même l'unique pom-pom girl des Deimon Devil Bats. En fait plutôt comme la fan incontestée du capitaine de l'équipe mais vous avez compris l'idée. Ils approchaient la mi-temps quand la manager de l'équipe se dirigea vers l'adolescente amoureuse. Pour vous dire la vérité elle était plutôt réticente d'aller voir une inconnue et lui dire qu'elle faisait un mauvais choix de personne à aimer.

Vous pas ?

Alors après pas mal d'indécision et de supplications les frères avaient enfin réussis à la faire agir. Mamori regarda en arrière une dernière fois pour trouver les frères lui faisant des grands signes de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. Avec un soupir elle rassembla son courage et se prépara à un moment qui promettait d'être embarrassant. "Inazaki-san ?"

Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. "Oui ?"

"Salut. Je m'appelle Mamori Anezaki. Tu es dans ma classe d'Histoire." Autant commencer par briser la glace.

Megumi lâcha un sourire et lui serra la main. "Je me souviens de toi. Tu es la fille très intelligente qui a toujours les meilleures notes aux examens. Tu dois me dire ton secret. Tous ces quiz et ces contrôles font vraiment baisser ma moyenne."

"Je peux t'aider à étudier si tu veux." Proposa Mamori.

L'autre fille lâcha un soupir de soulagement. "Merci beaucoup. Cette école a un bien plus haut niveau que celle où j'étais avant."

Mamori sentit soudain quelque chose la frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Baissant les yeux elle pouvait voir une boulette de papier et quand elle se retourna les frères de Megumi semblaient être surexcités de voir de l'action depuis les gradins. Après leur avoir adressé un regard noir elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. "Ecoute je suis venue pour te parler d'Hiruma ..."

"N'est-il pas merveilleux ?" Megumi prit aussitôt un regard rêveur avec des étoiles dans les yeux que Mamori croyait seulement possible dans les films d'amour américains. "Il est si différent des autres garçons que j'ai rencontré. Il a ce charisme autour de lui que je n'ai jamais vu et il est si entêté. Bien que sa beauté ne fasse pas mal. On dirait une sorte de dieu Grec, je sais pas."

Ce n'étaient pas exactement les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsque Mamori pensait à Hiruma. "D'accord. On va dire ça."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes frères ne veulent pas l'accepter. Il ne va jamais me demander de sortir avec lui s'ils conspirent constamment pour nous séparer." Son regard dépité quand il était question de ses frères laissa la place à son regard enamouré lorsqu'elle repensa au blond. "Deux amoureux transis séparés par leurs familles en guerre ! Nous serions juste comme Roméo et Juliette !"

"Heureusement sans le poison," ajouta Mamori.

Megumi lâcha un rire. "Oui, sans le poison. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me parler d'Hiruma ?"

Mamori déglutit. "Je voulais te prévenir à propos d'Hiruma ..."

"Oh non, toi aussi ?" L'autre fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Il a un casier judiciaire ? Il ne se souviendra jamais de mon anniversaire ? Il n'est pas intéressé ? Je suis trop bien pour lui ? C'est un connard maître chanteur ? Il va m'utiliser ? Ecoute j'ai tout entendu. Depuis que ça se sait que j'en pince pour lui des gens que je ne connais même pas sont venus me voir pour me dire combien il était terrible et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! Alors merci mais non merci."

Maintenant Mamori était dans le pétrin. Elle devait vite trouver quelque chose. "Eh bien ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. Ce que j'allais dire c'était ... euh ... tu vois..."

"Hé foutue manager !"

Mamori leva les yeux pour voir le garçon dont elles étaient justement en train de parler lui lancer un regard noir depuis le banc. "Quoi ?"

"Arrête de trainer les pieds et amène-toi !"

Elle lui lança un sale regard. "Tu ne peux pas te calmer ? Je suis en train de parler alors j'arrive dans une minute. Donc tais-toi et attends !"

"Je t'ai dit de t'amener alors bouge !"

Mamori lui fit un signe par-dessus son épaule en retournant son attention sur Megumi, qui avait un air choqué sur la figure. C'était une expression de surprise, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. "Ça va ?"

"Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !" Megumi sautillait sur place en tapant des mains d'excitation. "J'ai compris ! Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec Hiruma ! C'est parce que tu sors déjà avec ! C'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'écarter !"

"Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Nous sommes juste amis !" Mamori essaya de nier tout en bloc mais elle se heurtait à un mur.

Megumi secoua la tête et sourit. "Je peux voir que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache parce qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ! Si j'avais su qu'il était déjà pris je l'aurais laissé tranquille. Je ne pique pas les petits copains des autres. Je vais te dire ça tout de même, tu es une chanceuse. C'est un phénomène."

"Mais ..." Mamori essaya de placer un mot tandis que Megumi la poussait vers le banc ou Hiruma l'attendait impatiemment.

"Eh bien il était temps, foutue manager !"

Megumi lâcha la brunette et se tourna vers Hiruma. "Bon tu prends bien soin d'elle, tu m'entends ? Tu la traites bien." Elle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille mortifiée. "On se verra en cours et fais-moi signe si tu en as marre de lui."

L'autre fille s'éloigna en fredonnant ce qui ressemblait fortement à 'Kiss The Girl'.

"De quoi elle parlait, putain ?" Hiruma fronça les sourcils à la fois de confusion et de frustration. Il tourna son attention vers la fille toujours silencieuse. "Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue pom-pom girl m'a dit de prendre soin de toi ? Réponds-moi foutue manager !"

Mamori ne lui répondit pas en s'asseyant sur le banc et en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en laissant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle lui explique quoi que ce soit. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Pas ici. Pas là. Nulle part.

"Hé ! Je te parle, foutue manager !"

La fille en question trouva que la pelouse était d'une très intéressante teinte de verte et qu'il y avait une étiquette collée à la semelle de sa chaussure gauche due à une pomme qu'elle avait mangé tout à l'heure. Personne d'autre que Mamori et Megumi ne sut jamais quel avait été le sujet de leur conversation.


	3. La dame proteste bien trop, ce me semble

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La dame proteste bien trop, ce me semble

* * *

Suzuna s'assit dans les gradins et regarda le propre soap opéra de Deimon se dérouler. Apparemment Hiruma avait fait quelque chose pour occasionner la rage de la manager aussi étaient-ils une fois encore entrés dans une guerre de balles et de balais. Elle lâcha un joyeux soupir tandis que les deux continuaient de se lancer des piques sans se préoccuper du fait qu'ils causaient une scène. « C'est si romantique … »

« Qu'est-ce qui est romantique ? » Demanda Monta en mâchouillant une banane.

« Ces deux-là. » Suzuna fit un geste de la main vers les deux énervés. « Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

La star de la réception avala sa banane toute entière à ses mots et se mit promptement à s'étouffer. Kurita ayant vu Monta tourner une couleur bleue contre nature et commença immédiatement une version paniquée de la manœuvre d'Heimlich. La banane fut délogée avec succès et il fut de nouveau capable de respirer. Pouvez-vous deviner quels étaient ses premiers mots ? « As-tu perdu la tête ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

Il la désigna d'un doigt accusateur. « Toi ! Comment peux-tu croire que la douce Mamori pourrait considérer… pour quel genre de fille la prends-tu ? Ils ne sont pas du tout faits l'un pour l'autre ! C'est maxi faux ! »

« Mamori et Hiruma ? » Kurita les regarda nerveusement. « Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ? »

Le regard sombre de Suzuna se changea en un sourire réassurant. « Bien sûr. Cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'ils soient déjà en couple … »

« Qui est en couple ? » Les trois se retournèrent pour voir Musashi derrière eux avec une bouteille d'eau à la main et une serviette autour du cou. Il haussa un sourcil en approchant la bouteille de sa bouche. « De quoi parlez-vous tous les trois ? »

« Ces deux-là ! » Monta pointa un doigt visiblement tremblant vers la manager et le quarterback qui se disputaient un peu plus loin. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'ado en rollers. « Elle a cette idée maxi folle que ces deux-là feraient un bon couple ! Dis-lui qu'elle est folle ! Dis-lui que c'est faux ! Sois le guide de tout ce qui est juste et bon et dis-lui que ces deux-là ne sortiront jamais ensemble ! »

Le magnum aux soixante yards arrêta de boire et regarda les deux se disputer pour une raison quelconque. Il tapota la tête de la toute dernière recrue à l'équipe. « J'espère que tu as raison gamine. Elle serait bien pour lui. »

La mâchoire de Monta se décrocha tandis que Musashi s'éloignait.

« Ha ! Que dis-tu de ça, macaque ? » Suzuna sourit triomphalement et donna un coup de poing en l'air pour célébrer l'air incrédule de son interlocuteur.

L'attrapeur des Devil Bats tomba à genoux et se tira les cheveux comme un possédé. Regardant fixement le ciel bleu il semblait plaider à une quelconque force supérieure. « Est-ce que le monde est devenu fou ? Juste regarde-les ! Ils ne font rien que se crier dessus ! Ils sont diamétralement opposés ! C'est un ange et lui un … un … ce n'est pas correct ! »

« Arrête de faire ton cinéma. Si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur les filles comme Mamori tu saurais qu'elles adorent les mauvais garçons. Et bien… » Elle regarda le couple qui se disputait et fit un signe de la main dans leur direction. « Regarde-le ! C'est le mauvais garçon par excellence ! Evidemment qu'elle tombera sous le charme ! N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que « les contraires s'attirent » ? Ils se complémentent l'un l'autre et c'est pour ça qu'ils iraient trop bien ensemble ! Comme le beurre de cacahuètes et la confiture ! »

Monta n'en pouvant plus il s'enfonça prestement les doigts dans les oreilles. S'il n'entendait pas sa logique alors ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? « Mensonges ! Que des mensonges ! Je ne t'écoute plus ! Tu m'entends ? Plus de mensonges ! Je ne peux pas t'entendre ! »

Sena choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Le pauvre running back était très perplexe. Mamori et Hiruma étaient dans l'une de leurs petites batailles. Rien de nouveau là. Bien que Monta chantant à haute voix en se bouchant les oreilles et Suzuna lui criant qu'il était un idiot et qu'elle avait raison était étrange, même en comparaison à ce à quoi il assistait tous les jours. « Euh, ça va ? »

Suzuna leva les yeux vers Sena en percevant sa nervosité depuis l'autre bout des gradins. Le voyant elle fit du roller pour se porter à sa hauteur et jeta un bras autour de ses épaules. « Sena ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! »

« Ah bon ? » Son visage rougit quelque peu alors qu'il remarquait son bras sur ses épaules. Ensemble ils marchèrent là où se trouvait Monta, qui n'avait pas encore réalisé l'arrivée du running back.

« Hé, pourquoi tu rougis ? Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es rouge ? Allons, il n'y a pas de raison d'être gêné. » Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le taquiner. C'était juste hilarant. « Bref je me disais que j'étais contente que tu sois là. Vois-tu … »

Monta vit enfin Sena et il retira rapidement ses doigts de ses oreilles. « Sena ! Fais entendre raison à cette folle ! Elle ne veut pas écouter la voie de la raison ! »

« Ferme-la, mangeur de bananes ! C'est toi qui ne peux pas supporter la vérité. » Suzuna laissa Monta avec de la vapeur sortant pratiquement de ses oreilles pour se tourner vers Sena. « Donc je disais que Mamori et Hiruma ferez un super couple. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Le running back la regarda comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noir corbeau bougea sa main devant sa figure. Elle paraissait inquiète pour la santé mentale de son ami. « Sena ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai demandais ce que tu pensais de Mamori et d'Hiruma ? Allo ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Hiruma et Mamori ? » Répéta-t-il. « Mais ils se détestent… Ils se crient toujours dessus et se battent… »

« Merci ! » La voix ravie de Monta pouvait être entendue en fond alors qu'il sautait de joie. « Et voilà ! Il est d'accord avec moi ! »

Suzuna jeta au numéro 80 un regard que seule une ado vexée pouvait faire et lui répliqua : « Oh la ferme ! C'est ce qu'on appelle de la tension sexuelle espèce de singe à l'esprit étroit ! Juste attends tu vas voir ! Un moment ils se disputeront et le moment d'après ils s'embrasseront ! »

« Argh ! » Les mains du receveur se pressèrent de se couvrir les yeux comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux. « Mes yeux ! Ils brûlent ! »

« Oh grandis ! » Suzuna soupira et secoua la tête. L'infirmière avait raison : les filles mûrissaient plus vites que les garçons. « Tu ne peux pas être contents pour eux ? Après tout l'amour est une magnifique chose et ils sont suffisamment chanceux de s'être trouvés ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit heureuse ? Quel genre d'homme es-tu ? »

Et donc les deux continuèrent leur dispute jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma réalise qu'ils avaient arrêtés de s'entraîner sans sa permission, ce qui débuta une autre manche de cris et de coups de feu. Mamori avait beaucoup de trous à repriser dans les uniformes des joueurs. Ce qui nous amène quelques heures plus tard dans la salle du club où ladite manager reprise docilement maillots et pantalons.

Les seuls présents dans la salle étaient la manager de Deimon et la pom-pom girl auto nommée. Tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux à l'exception d'Hiruma qui était allé au magasin faire les courses pour l'équipe. L'opportunité frappait et qui était Suzuna pour l'empêchait d'entrer ? « Alors, qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Hiruma ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Mamori s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

Suzuna donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ado aux cheveux auburn. « Tu sais de quoi je parle. Allez, on est entre filles, tu n'as rien à cacher. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » La pauvre fille n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de la tournure de la conversation. Elle se remit à son ouvrage avec son fil et son aiguille. Ces trous de balle n'allaient pas se repriser tous seuls.

« Oh franchement. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son sarcasme. « Je sais que tu aimes Hiruma. »

« Quoi ? » La voix de Mamori était plus surprise qu'autre chose. Le choc de la déclaration fit également glisser sa main et se piquer avec l'aiguille. « Aie ! »

L'ado soucieuse regarda l'autre jeune fille mettre instinctivement son doigt blessé dans sa bouche. « Ça va ? »

« Oui. » Grommela la manager en retirant son doigt de la bouche. Une petite goutte de sang indiquait qu'elle s'était bel et bien piquée. « C'est juste l'aiguille. Bon alors que disais-tu ? »

L'ampoule réapparue sur la tête de la pom-pom girl. « Ah oui ! Alors quand comptes-tu dire à Hiruma que tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire c'est complètement évident que vous deux êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et tu ne peux pas compter sur lui pour faire le premier pas … »

« Wow. Calme-toi. Je n'aime pas Hiruma. » Protesta Mamori. « On est amis tout au plus. Plus des connaissances, vraiment. »

« Qui essayes-tu de tromper ? » S'enquit Suzuna. « Tu peux raconter des salades à ces andouilles et tu peux te mentir et croire cette histoire à la noix que tu t'es imaginé mais tu ne peux pas m'aveugler. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis une fille et en tant que telle j'ai ce don qui me permet de lire les sentiments des gens. Admets-le, tu en pinces pour lui ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Une fois que tu regardes au-delà de l'attitude meurtrière il est assez mignon. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Mamori était un peu rouge. « De toute façon je ne l'aime pas de cette façon alors tu peux juste arrêter de me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. »

L'autre fille se permit un petit sourire. « Si tu ne l'aimes pas alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Mamori tourna la tête pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues à la jeune Taki.

La joie ne pouvait pas être dissimulée dans sa voix tandis qu'elle parlait : « Bien sûr que si ! Admets-le ! »

« Non ! Pourquoi diable j'en pincerais pour lui ? Il est grossier, égoïste et bruyant ! Il jure constamment et aime la violence et les explosions ! On s'en fiche qu'il soit mignon ! Le fait est qu'il a un mauvais tempérament et est incontrôlable. Quelle fille saine d'esprit sortirait avec un garçon aussi dangereux ? » S'insurgea Mamori en poignardant plusieurs fois le tissu avec son aiguille.

« Donc… » Susurra Suzuna. « Tu le trouves mignon ? »

« Argh ! » La pauvre Mamori s'acharnait pour rien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Extrait du prochain OS**

_**Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Les poules avaient des dents. Les cochons pouvaient voler. Tout était possible et la fin du monde était à nos portes. Tout ceux présent ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Les mâchoires étaient décrochées et les yeux écarquillés. Un pauvre élève s'était évanoui. Un autre s'était mis à prier. Même Hiruma était choqué à la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire. Et il le montrait.**_


End file.
